nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Emil Clones
Emil Clones is a Unit in NieR: Automata Description These colossal Emils were the sad final state of Emil's copies. Attacking without warning, they possessed the ability to unleash fierce attacks using magical weapons from the old world. At the end of this pitched battle, the true Emil stopped his dopplegangers with heartfelt words before annihilating them with a final strike. He then passed away with an expression of great relief, as if he had finally met the person he'd longed to see. Variations * Emil ** Emil ** Emil Clones Equipment * None Notes * The final hidden boss of the game is encountered through the Emil's Determination sidequest. ** Upon upgrading every weapon to level 4, a new quest marker will appear at the Commercial Building. Once there, talk to your Pod and it will say that Emil is heading to the Desert. *** It is essential to first defeat Emil in his house, in order to acquire the Emil Heads weapon. ** Head to the far reaches of the desert and initiate the encounter by speaking to Emil. ** When nearing the final blow a self-destruct sequence will initiate leaving the player with two choices: *** 1) Allow Emil to blow up, achieving the HeadY Battle ending. *** 2) Stop the countdown by destroying the Emil Clone, completing the quest. Afterwards, the player will receive a save prompt and then be returned to the title screen. **There is no way to replay this quest once it has been saved as completed, which means that Ending Y is the only permanently missable content in Nier: Automata. Other Appearances ''SINoALICE'' Emil Clones were the limited time event boss during the revival of the Nier Automata x SINoALICE collaboration. Players could challenge multiple Emil Clones in three or four waves, depending on the difficulty level, as Fire type enemies. All clones attacked players as individual giant Emil heads. Clones before the boss clone could either replicate their attacks from the base game, restore their health, or buff all their stats. Boss clones were slower foes with the same group attacks as the other clones. When down on his final health bar, the boss clone started to spin in place. A countdown began and the players were given five in-game seconds before he exploded. This was his only attack until his defeat. Unlike the base game, this explosion could be survivable on Normal difficulty; it became unlikely for many players on the Hard stages. Equipping 2B's entire outfit before battle increased the player's Water weapon capabilities and increased their defenses against the Emil clones. Affected weapon types varied on the label granted to each part. Players were recommended to use any Water weapons that were high in physical attack due to the clone's high magic defense. Successfully defeating the clones could led to it randomly dropping itself as a potential Nightmare summon for players. When he is summoned in battle, he increases player characters' attack power. Category:NieR: Automata Bosses